


[podfic] The Girly Arts

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bubble Bath, Community: halfamoon, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After a long, hard week of delivering packages in the chilly winter rain, there's nothing Original Cindy likes better than a hot, sweet-smelling soak in the bathtub."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Girly Arts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girly Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62098) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b8fz7/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:03:53

This podfic has been recorded for the "female character" square on my [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) card. You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28DA%29%20_The%20Girly%20Arts_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!), or click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
